<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy by jencsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106866">Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi'>jencsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah you knew if I obsessed over the song and dance and them long enough, it would come to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music, that’s the first thing he hears when he enters the foyer of his home. The tune is upbeat, pop maybe, and it’s a woman singing. The lyrics don’t quite reach his subconscious yet as he turns the corner into the living room. What he sees before him makes him stop and retreat back a step, staying hidden by the wall as he peers at the sight before him. </p><p>    She’s dancing, first and foremost, but alone, in front of her cell phone which is propped up on some books on the shelf that faces the living room space. She has moved the coffee table to give herself more room. He assumes the phone is recording this so he stays silent as he watches her. She makes some incredible moves, seemingly choreographed somehow but where would she learn this? He watches, smirking at the way she moves, making little stomps with her feet in tune to the music, spinning, unaware of his presence, hands in the air, again keeping perfect tune and beat with the music. He didn’t know she was this skilled. </p><p>    As he observes her dancing, he starts to pay attention to the lyrics he hears from the song issuing from her cell phone. </p><p>“Oh, when you walk by every night<br/>Talking sweet and looking fine<br/>I get kinda hectic inside”</p><p> </p><p>She makes faces for the camera, holding her hands to her heart, his smirk grows and soon he won’t be able to contain his laughter and pure smitten reaction to how cute she looks right now. He recognizes the song as Mariah Carey’s “Fantasy” which is making this even more sweet and funny to watch. </p><p>    “Oh baby I'm so into you<br/>Darling, if you only knew<br/>All the things that flow through my mind”</p><p> </p><p>The annunciation of the word “darling” has him grinning because that is one of his signature words for her and others alike over the years. Her hair flies around her wildly, her curls bouncing, covering her face, but not hiding her smile as she’s dancing to this, having the time of her life. </p><p>    “But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby<br/>When I close my eyes<br/>You come and you take me<br/>It's so deep in my daydreams<br/>But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby”</p><p> </p><p>The way she keeps in time with the music and the moves she makes are adorable. She points to the camera as if it’s a person she’s dancing for. She keeps her hands on her hips for a moment, shimmy’s up and down, makes the disco move. He wonders what possessed her to do this but before he can process it further, the song ends and she races to the bookshelf, stopping her phone from recording. </p><p>    Unable to resist now, he emerges from his hiding spot and starts a slow round of clapping. She gasps, startled by the noise and his sudden appearance as she spins around. Her face immediately turns red with embarrassment at being caught. She covers her face with her hands and leans forward towards the ground, not sure if she should laugh or run away. She chooses the latter and starts to make a beeline for the hallway that will take her upstairs. </p><p>    “Whoa wait a minute,” Nick stops her, taking three big steps to catch her as she heads for the hallway. His hands grab her shoulders and she whines at being caught. </p><p>    “What’s wrong?” he can’t help but laugh as he asks her this question. </p><p>        “Nothing,” she whines as she tries to push past him but he’s quick, turning her around to face the kitchen, reaching for her waist, holding on, and lifting her up onto the counter. </p><p>    “What were you doing?” he asks her as she face plants into his chest, still clearly embarrassed. </p><p>    “Nothing,” she whines again, breathless, refusing to look at him. </p><p>        “Babe,” he pushes her for information.</p><p>    “You weren’t supposed to see it,” she confesses. </p><p>        “See what?” he tries to coax information out of her. </p><p>“Your present,” she admits finally, lifting her head from his chest to pierce him with a sad look. </p><p>    “That was for me?” he asks again to confirm, ducking his head to look at her better as she is still trying to hide, in turn pressing his forehead against hers, hoping to soothe her. </p><p>    She nods, sighing as her breathing slowly catches up to a normal speed again, the rush of dancing then being caught still washing over her. </p><p>    “It was supposed to be a surprise,” she continues “I was making the recording and then I was going to edit it to be in tune with the song, it’s this thing I saw on Tik Tok.”</p><p>    “Tik Tok?” he questions now “that’s the thing kids do right?”</p><p>        “It’s not all kids,” she protests “Morgan and I were watching some and there are some really good dancers on there and I saw the trend for that song and thought it would be fun to do and she suggested I do it and surprise you and here we are.”</p><p>    She sighs again, having said all of that in one breath. He smiles, reaching up to touch her head gently, brushing away strands of falling hair, taking in her flushed cheeks, avoiding gaze, overall embarrassed demeanor. </p><p>    “You are so sweet,” he finally speaks again “that was so cute darling, I loved it.”</p><p>               “Really?” she asks in disbelief “even if it’s not finished?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he soothes, brushing his thumb against her warm cheek. </p><p>      He can still feel the tension in her body at being caught and general embarrassment so he holds her sides with both hands and steps closer to kiss her, fingers pressing in against her hips. Her giggling is just what he hoped for and wanted to hear. </p><p>       “Will you dance with me?” she asks now, holding his hands, pouting to entice him into saying yes. </p><p>    “What the same thing?” he asks, growing nervous now at how uncoordinated he is. </p><p>        “Yes,” she nods “it will be so much fun, I’ll teach you, it’s really easy.”</p><p>Before he can say no, she pushes past him, hops off the counter, grabs his hand and drags him to the living room. She scrolls on her phone for the song and dance tutorial, presses play and races back to him. </p><p>    “Follow me,” she instructs and he does, or tries to at least. </p><p>She is quick with her movements, just like moments ago, waving her hands, watching him for the same movements he can only half heartedly make as he feels zero rhythm or tune to keep up with her. </p><p>    “Here like this,” she teaches, swaying her hips, bumping against him, laughing when he stumbles. </p><p>    It’s not the dancing that is bringing him joy in this moment, it’s watching her, taking her in, mouthing the lyrics to the song with her, realizing how accurately it describes their relationship, how smitten he is with her and her with him. She laughs loud and hearty when he spins her, going rouge from the set choreography, kissing her cheek whenever he spins her back to him. When he dips her, she almost touches the ground but he keeps a steady hand on her back, nuzzling into her neck as he brings her back up, her giggles intoxicating, never ceasing. </p><p>    The song ends and she demands “Let’s go again!” breathlessly. </p><p>        Hours later, when they have exhausted themselves dancing like fools, she finally uploads her video and shows him the completed project. </p><p>    “You’re lucky you didn’t sneak into my camera’s view,” she teases “you would have ruined my whole routine.” </p><p>He watches her video, ignoring her taunt, enthralled with how happy she looks in the clip. </p><p>    “How do you save this?” he inquires and she gives him a confused stare but shows him the way to save the video to his phone. </p><p>    “Did you record us dancing?” he asks now. </p><p>        “Duh,” she says, showing him the saved clip in her camera album.</p><p>Seeing himself on camera with her brings a joy to his heart he can’t recall feeling before. It’s different, uplifting, playful, burning in his soul. He has the urge to dance again with her like this, to melt away, to share the same happiness and joy she has. Maybe that’s why the kids these days were so obsessed with the dances and apps on their phones, it was a breath of fresh air, and a welcomed break from chaos, however short lived it may be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>